Designing, remodeling, and constructing new buildings or homes requires knowledge of various details such as area to be constructed, materials needed, applicable budgets, and the like. Conventional systems aid a user, be it a property owner, an architect, or a contractor, to determine the linear and area units of measurement (imperial and metric) to ultimately determine amount of materials (and/or time) they may need to complete a specific project. However, to provide the necessary information conventional systems require that the user precisely identify an area within a construction document (e.g., a floor plan, an elevation plan, and the like) to be analyzed. Often, the only tool available to identify a specific area is a drawing, a markup, or takeoff tool (e.g., ruler, highlighter pencil, or scale wheel if manual; mouse clicks on the corner points of a perimeter if using a software/takeoff program). Depending on the specific area, using a drawing tool (or takeoff tool) and defining the region of interest by hand can be particularly tedious and prone to error. Such systems require that the user manually and carefully define the area around objects within the room. Defining an area manually is not only tedious (e.g., due to the large number of clicks necessary), but it is also time-consuming. In some instances it may be easier to do the analysis by paper using simple schematics, rather than using a system that requires extensive user input. If the analysis is done manually on paper, rather than on an electronic construction document, the calculations will be much more prone to human and calculation error. A mistake in obtaining the right amount of materials or estimating the cost of completing a project can be significant depending on the specific application.